WrestleMania Pre-Show - A Dean Ambrose One Shot
by melzabelza
Summary: Sophie and her band are performing the theme song for WrestleMania. Ambrose knows their music but doesn't get why Rollins and Punk are such fan boys until he sees her on stage. By chance they meet up in the hotel bar and have dinner together...


Sophie and her bandmates were thrilled when they found out that one of their songs was selected to be the theme song for WrestleMania, they were all big wrestling fans and Mania was the most epic night in a wrestling fan's year. The WWE even invited them to perform the song at the pay per view, they were going to be on hand for the festivities for the entire weekend. Saturday afternoon the band set up on the stage to do a quick sound check, Sophie wanted to get a feel for the layout and the set crew needed to mark out where to set up their equipment. They rehearsed the theme song a few times and by the end of the third time through many of the WWE superstars and divas had gathered around to watch. Sophie could tell that both Seth Rollins and CM Punk were big fans and she thought it was cute watching them mouth all the lyrics.

After about forty five minutes of an impromptu private concert, the band broke down their equipment and Sophie chatted with the set crew on how to properly set up the drums and microphones the next night. She looked around for confirmation from her drummer when she realized that he and the rest of the band had trotted off after the Divas. Men, typical, she thought…

After everything was squared away for the next night, Sophie made her way back to her hotel room for a quick shower, she pushed her brown shoulder length hair away from her face with a headband and pulled on a pair of faded blue jeans and a cozy brown fleece. She took the elevator down to the hotel bar for a quick dinner.

"Hi, I'll have the grilled steak ceasar salad and a diet Pepsi, please." She told the bartender.

"That's an excellent choice," she heard a raspy and very sexy voice say. "Can I join you?"

She looked up and saw Dean Ambrose staring at her with those stunning blue eyes. He had showered as well, his longish hair still slightly damp, and he was wearing blue jeans and a WWE Live Tshirt. She nodded her head and he sat down on the stool next to her.

"I'll have the same salad and whatever beer you have on tap," he said. He turned to her and smiled and she nearly fell off her bar stool. "You guys put on quite a show today."

"That? Oh, we were just screwing around." She shrugged and took a sip of her soda.

He was surprised by how fascinating he found her to be. Yeah, Rollins and Punk were fanboys and always talking about how amazing Sophie's voice was, and how Sophie wrote all their songs and Sophie prefers to play an acoustic guitar and all about Sophie. He knew their music, he had a few songs on his iPod and yeah, she had a great voice, their music was good gym music. Then he saw her on that stage and he was mesmerized. Of course, he kept his cool, not like the two fanboys, but now here she was sitting at the bar eating dinner and he couldn't resist sitting with her. They talked while they ate and they had so much in common, she was easy to talk to, she got him.

Sophie was surprised how relaxed Dean was, talking to him was easy. But that voice, god, she could listen to that man read the phone book every single night. They were just finishing up their salads when they heard a commotion outside, she looked up and froze, the paparazzi had made their way to the hotel and were snapping pictures from outside the restaurant window. She was mortified. Then, there was the screaming, she looked at Dean and saw pure embarrassment on his face as the girls started screaming his name and pushing past the photographers.

"Have you ever been on the cover of a supermarket tabloid before?" She asked him, he shook his head no, "Well, you will be now."

Dean quickly handed his credit card to the bartender, and scribbled his room number on a napkin. "I'm gonna stroll out now, probably pose for some pictures and then head up to my room. Wait 5 minutes and meet me there."

Sophie wanted to say no, that it probably wasn't a good idea, but he was already halfway out of the bar. She finished her soda, left a tip for the bartender and quickly dashed to the elevator, crossing her fingers that it would come soon.

She checked the number on the napkin and knocked on the door, Dean pulled it open and stepped aside, "Welcome to my completely ordinary hotel room."

"You are such a dork," she said laughing as she walked past him and kicked off her shoes. She sat cross legged on the edge of the bed, "Thanks for dinner and sorry about all the.."

"No need to apologize, Sophie, its not your fault," he said as he sat down next to her. She let out a sigh and he could tell that all of the attention really bothered her. "Hey, don't get all sad on me, want me to do something dorky?"

She laughed and slapped his arm, "Nah, I'm OK, those fools just stress me out sometimes."

"Look, Sophie, I'm not a fanboy like Rollins and Punk, so I mean, I don't know when your birthday is, or your favorite color socks, but…"

She cut him off, "Dean, that's really not important to me, I don't think I could be like this with a fan. Could you?"

"Jon, call me Jon," he said, "Its my real name." he clarified when she looked confused.

"Oh, yeah, that's right, WWE gave you the Dean Ambrose name, right?"

He nodded, "And to answer your question, no, I couldn't be this comfortable with a fan."

They sat in silence for a while, she had to fight the urge to rest her head on his shoulder. She turned to say something to him and was taken totally by surprise when he covered her mouth with his. She leaned into the kiss parting her lips when he swiped his tongue across them. He eagerly explored her mouth while his hands roamed her body, he needed to touch her everywhere all at the same time. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his waist, giving herself up completely to him. He dominated her mouth until they both had no choice but to come up for air, even after breaking the kiss, his hands continued to travel up and down her body. He kissed her again, softly and let his hands move up her fleece, pleasantly surprised to find that she wasn't wearing a shirt underneath.

"Well, Sophie, you aren't as sweet and innocent as they all make you out to be," he said smirking.

She rolled her eyes, "I like the soft fleece against my skin. Its cozy."

"No, its sexy as hell," he said pulling the fleece over her head and tossing it on the floor. He licked his lips as he traced his hands up her abdomen and cupped her bra covered breasts kneading them and placing kisses across her collarbone. She tugged at the hem of his t-shirt, dying to see the lean and muscular body she knew was always hiding under his gear. He let go over her body long enough to yank his shirt off and toss it away, his hands immediately all over her again. She tried to push him away in order to admire his body, but he took pushed her down on the bed, holding her wrists over her head with one hand while his other hand returned to her breasts, rolling her nipple through the fabric of her bra.

"You. Are. So. Gorgeous." he said against her ear kissing her between each word.

"Jon, I want to touch you, please," she said trying to free her hands. He smirked and unhooked her bra before letting her hands go. He tossed her bra aside and stood up, pulling his pants and boxers off and stepping out of them. Her mouth watered at the sight of his erection, precum already at the tip. She sat up and reached for him, but he pushed her back down on the bed again, shaking his head.

"Now, its you who has too much on," he said. He pulled her jeans and panties off and kneeled in front of her on the bed. She laid in front of him completely naked as his beautiful blue eyes memorized her body. She started to feel uncomfortable under his intense gaze and tried to cover herself up.

He ran his hands up and down her legs, "Sophie, you are beautiful." He covered her body with his still trailing his hands gently up her body, stopping to knead her breast. He grinned when she gasped and arched her back. "You like that?" He asked, his lips right against her ear. She nodded her head, dragging her nails across his shoulders and moaning when he rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He nibbled her ear and turned his attention to her other breast pinching and rolling her nipple while she dug her nails into his back.

He kissed down her neck and pulled her hard nipple into his mouth lightly biting it and then sucking. She tossed her head back and moaned his name. His hand trailed down her stomach and pushed her thighs apart. He dragged a finger between her folds groaning in her ear "Baby, you are so wet."

He slipped two fingers inside her and wrapped his free hand around her waist lifting her slightly off the bed, he continued to kiss her neck as he pumped his fingers inside her, curling his fingers and smiling when she moaned. She reached down between their bodies and wrapped her hand around his cock and started to stroke him. He moaned "Yeah, gorgeous, just like that, oh yeah."

His voice was heaven, and his hands were making her crazy, she bucked her hips and met his thrusts while still gripping his dick in her hand. He suddenly pulled away, smirking at her, "Relax now darlin', you keep doing that and we'll have a little mess."

He grabbed his jeans from the floor and dug through the pockets, she took the opportunity to admire his body, it was even more beautiful than she imagined. He finally pulled a condom from his front pocket.

"Aha!" He said triumphantly making her giggle. He grinned and ripped the little package open and quickly covered himself before climbing back on the bed next to her. She trailed her fingertips across his toned stomach as he pulled her in for a kiss.

He rolled on top of her and settled between her thighs, dragging the tip of his cock between her folds, teasing clit.

"Jon!" She gasped, "Please..."

He was tempted to make her tell him exactly what she wanted him to do, but he desperately wanted to be inside her. He lifted her hips off the bed and pushed gently at her entrance, he paused and slowly slid himself in until he was fully inside her. He groaned and kneaded her ass cheeks giving her time to adjust to him. When she whispered his name he trailed his hands up her sides and covered her body with his, propping himself on his elbows.

"God, Sophie, you are so tight," he growled in her ear.

She bit his neck and started moving her hips under him, "Jon, please..." She moaned into the side of his neck.

He slowly pulled out and then slammed back into her making her yelp in surprise, gripping his back. "Yes! Jon!"

"Mmm, babe, you like that?" He said, his voice even more raspy than normal, his breath hot against her ear. She nodded her head and he pulled out again, this time wrapping his arms around her, slamming back in.

She tossed her head back and dragged her nails up his back, not even caring if she left marks. He continued his powerful thrusts watching as her eyes rolled back and she moaned his name.

"Soph, you are so wet. So fucking wet, god yes," he said letting a groan escape from deep in his throat when she raised her hips to meet his thrusts.

"Don't stop, Jon, please," she begged as her body started to quiver under him. Her walls clenching his dick. He started moving faster, thrusting harder, holding her body close to his, her breasts pushed against his chest.

"Cum for me, Sophie." He said reaching between their sweaty bodies to rub her clit. She gasped and bit down on his shoulder.

"Yes, baby, god, cum for me," he said rubbing her swollen nub faster as she gripped him tightly, digging her nails into the small of his back. Her orgasm ripped through her, she squeezed her eyes shut.

Her walls clamped down on his dick as he thrust hard and fast his own orgasm taking over as she milked every last drop of his cum into the condom. He collapsed on top of her, still holding her tightly, peppering kisses across her face and neck.

"Damn Sophie. So fucking good," he gasped. She was too tired to speak she made a noise against his shoulder that sounded like purring. He chuckled, "My gorgeous kitten."

He gently pulled out of her and got rid of the filled condom and turned back to see her sitting up at the edge of the bed.

"Sophie, stay, please," he said wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

"Jon, I... Are you sure?"

"Kitten, I'm very sure," he said fondling her nipple.

She smiled and leaned back against his chest and purred.

"That's my kitten," he said laying back down and patting the space next to him. She laid down and put her head on his chest, tracing his abs again as he covered them with the sheets. He rubbed her back until he heard her snoring softly and then allowed himself to drift off to sleep.


End file.
